The disclosure of the present disclosure relates to a light-emitting module and a vehicle lamp.
Products each including a plurality of LEDs mounted on or above a substrate have already been introduced on the market as light sources for adaptive driving beam (ADB). In this type of headlight, a light source projects light on a plane to be projected to thereby form a predetermined light distribution pattern that is desired. In this headlight, light-emitting elements are arranged to constitute the light source correspondingly to, for example, the horizontal-to-vertical ratio (i.e., aspect ratio), which is the ratio of the length in the horizontal direction (or the angular range from the optical axis) to the length in the vertical direction (or the angular range from the optical axis), of the projected area at the projected position (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H9-222581).
Also, a module that includes a lens having an adjusted shape and is used as a low-beam module for a vehicle lamp is known (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-99280). The light exiting surface of the lens in this module is vertically and horizontally divided by vertical division step surfaces and horizontal division step surfaces.
In addition, a vehicle lamp including a light source unit provided with a reflector in combination with a lens that includes concentric portions having different structures has been proposed (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2016-81874).
However, the following concerns arises for conventional light-emitting modules or vehicle lamps. That is, a light source including light-emitting elements has the same aspect ratio as the aspect ratio of the projected area on the plane of projection in a conventional light-emitting module or the like, and therefore, the number of light-emitting elements or light-emitting area increases, and it becomes difficult to efficiently light all the light-emitting elements because of the light distribution. Also, employing adjusting the lens shape requires precision in installation as a module for complicated structure, resulting in difficulty in manufacturing and installation. Also, in the case where the light source unit is provided with a reflector, the increased number of optical components needs coordination among a large number of optical components.
Therefore, a certain embodiment according to the present disclosure has an object to provide a light-emitting module that includes a reduced number of light-emitting elements or light-emitting area and a simple optical system and to provide a vehicle lamp.